Michael St. Clair
Michael St. Clair (1921 (Sydney, New South Wales, Australia) — November 22, 2001 (Los Angeles, California) was an Australian-born character actor and writer who appeared in several American films and television shows from the 1960s to the 1980s. Michael was born in Australia, and served in the Australian Army during World War II. He was a former middleweight boxing champ, acrobat, ventriloquist and comedy host before he started acting. Among his films credits were My Fair Lady, Von Ryan's Express, Our Man Flint, Thoroughly Modern Millie, Skullduggery, and Outlaw Force, while he appeared on such television shows as Combat!, Daniel Boone, Twelve O'Clock High, The Time Tunnel, Mission: Impossible and Hunter, as well as an episode of the 1960s sitcom, Hogan's Heroes. He also wrote the scripts for two 1960s era films. Michael died from a possible stroke in Cedars-Sinai Medical Center after being found unconscious in his car by passers-by two days earlier. Filmography * Outlaw Force (1988) * Lifetime Contract (1986) * Having Babies II (1977) (TV) * A Reflection of Fear (1973) * The Hound of the Baskervilles (1972) (TV) * Skullduggery (1970) * The King's Pirate (1967) * Thoroughly Modern Millie (1967) * Our Man Flint (1966) * Von Ryan's Express (1965) * My Fair Lady (1964) (uncredited) * The Three Stooges Go Around the World in a Daze (1963) (uncredited) * The Notorious Landlady (1962) Notable TV Guest Appearances * Hunter playing "Actor" in episode: "Down and Under" (episode # 3.12) 17 January 1987 * Mission: Impossible playing "Blacksmith" in episode: "Hunted" (episode # 5.10) 21 November 1970 * Cowboy in Africa playing "Harry Hackett" in episode: "A Man of Value" (episode # 1.21) 26 February 1968 * Tarzan playing "Mike Purdy" in episode: "The Maguma Curse" (episode # 2.6) 20 October 1967 * Mission: Impossible playing "Shah" in episode: "The Slave: Part 2" (episode # 2.6) 15 October 1967 * Mission: Impossible playing "Shah" in episode: "The Slave: Part 1" (episode # 2.5) 8 October 1967 * The Time Tunnel playing "Duchamps" in "Invasion" (episode # 1.15) 23 December 1966 * The Man from U.N.C.L.E. playing "Olaf" in episode: "The Galatea Affair" (episode # 3.3) 30 September 1966 * Bob Hope Presents the Chrysler Theatre playing "George" (as Mike St. Clair) in episode: "One Embezzlement and Two Margaritas" (episode # 3.20) 18 May 1966 * Twelve O'Clock High playing "Mayhew" in episode: "Siren Voices" (episode # 2.29) 4 April 1966 * The Man from U.N.C.L.E. playing "Knox" in episode: "The King of Diamonds Affair" (episode # 2.25) 11 March 1966 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Captain Michaels" in episode: "Anchors Aweigh, Men of Stalag 13" (episode # 1.16) 31 December 1965 * Daniel Boone playing "Leamas O'Leary" in episode: "The Aaron Burr Story" (episode # 2.7) 28 October 1965 * Amos Burke, Secret Agent playing "Volkers" in episode: "Balance of Terror" (episode # 3.1) 15 Septemebr 1965 * The Man from U.N.C.L.E. playing "James" in episode: "The Gazebo in the Maze Affair" (episode # 1.27) 5 April 1965 * The Rogues playing "Inspector Hawkins" in episode: "Mr. White's Christmas" (episode # 1.29) 4 April 1965 * Twelve O'Clock High playing "Capt. Carmichael" in episode: "The End of the Line" (episode # 1.24) 12 March 1965 * Combat! playing "Marcher" in episode: "What Are the Bulges Blowin' For?: Part 2" (episode # 2.26) 10 March 1964 * Combat! playing "Marcher" in episode: "What Are the Bulges Blowin' For?: Part 1" (episode # 2.25) 3 March 1964 * Thriller playing "Actor" in episode: "The Prediction" (episode # 1.10) 22 November 1960 Writer * The Body Stealers (1969) * Mission Mars (1968) External links * Hogan's Heroes Fanclub * Webstalag 13 * The Hofbrau * Michael St. Clair at the Internet Movie Database St. Clair, MichaelSt. Clair, MichaelSt. Clair, MichaelSt. Clair, MichaelSt. Clair, MichaelSt. Clair, MichaelSt. Clair, MichaelSt. Clair, Michael